kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-136
Summary Somewhere near Rindhallow, Sagara asks Kubera where their remaining target is located. Kubera replies that searching for the name uses up quite a bit of vigor, and his condition still is not very good. Sagara continues to press him, so he asks her if she will stop bothering him until after the battle, and she agrees. He then verifies that there is one target near the city's center. Sagara tells him to sit tight until they finish destroying the city, and once the human is dead he can begin with his business. Kubera calls Sagara's name, hesitates, then tells her to not die; she scoffs before replying that she will not. In Eloth, Yuta holds an Artram tablet and writes an apology for the scuffle over his scarf. (Yuta's notes are converted into a female voice since the device is still a prototype.) Lutz assures him that it is not a problem. Tilda interrupts, asking why they need to speak so respectfully, particularly since Ran only uses casual language. Yuta says it does not matter to him, but Lutz states that he will maintain formal speech, and so Tilda follows suit. As the three of them walk through some hallways, Lutz talks about destruction and recovery magic, then about death and resurrection magic. hoti visnu was a spell with the highest difficulty and which required extensive knowledge of the fundamentals behind it, and magicians capable of this spell could charge large sums of money. However, rumors began to spread about the controversial mechanics behind the spell, causing many people to write their names on the Do Not Resurrect list. Lutz continues to explain that since the Cataclysm, the most important virtue of a magician is to give human life the highest priority. Asha, on the other hand, traded in human lives. As they are about to walk through a doorway into a room, Yuta comments that humans and suras are very different in this respect because of the suras' hunter/prey mentality, so their own lives are not valued as highly. Tilda asks him if he does not understand human concepts. He replies that he not only understands, but envies humans because they have no need to eat each other. Lutz assures them that since Asha's victims were very specific, she is not a threat to them at the moment. Her abilities are way too valuable for them to throw them all away with a death sentence, and an execution would have never been carried through, which is how things ended up. Lutz recalls holding a message assuring him that the purpose of the magicians' conference is not Asha's execution, which would be suspended if things got that far, and that he must stay in Eloth to watch over the city and Tilda. Lutz says that Asha must have known she would get either death or life imprisonment if she went to Aeroplateau. He recalls his conversation with Asha in Kalibloom, and concludes that Asha has a hidden agenda. Inside a room with 64 video screens on one wall, Lutz inserts a teal crystal into a slot on a panel. He explains that he took some precautions since he did not know what Asha planned to do. During her ride on the transport, there was an explosion of unknown cause. Lutz tells Yuta that he had 64 cameras installed which recorded during the entire flight, so it would take a considerable amount to time to go through them all, so he and Tilda could use Yuta's assistance. Yuta then asks if there is a way to play the videos faster, and Lutz explains the controls. Yuta speeds through the videos, which alarms Tilda. Yuta then presses the pause button and asks if that is Claude behind one of the transport workers, and that he is also visible on screens 3 and 19. Lutz is surprised and dismayed that his fellow priest was the cause of the explosion. Yuta has tears streaming down his face from watching videos of Leez getting into the escape capsule, Asha following her, himself returning Leez to the ship, and Asha taking away the scarf. Lutz is about to ask if there is anything else when suddenly, the crystal explodes, and Tilda is aghast since it was their only evidence from the transport. Lutz notices Yuta's mood and tries to caution Tilda. With his hand shaking, Yuta begins to write... and (a female voice) says that he notices that Lutz is still wearing the Hide of Bondage and seems unable to remove it. He knows a way to remove the hide immediately. Lutz states that he recently had it modified so it cannot be modified again anytime soon. Yuta explains that he is not asking him to modify the hide; instead, he is asking him to use the Hide of Bondage as material to modify his scarf. Currygom's comment Yuta (3rd-stage rakshasa/professional at breaking machines) Victims: Lutz Sairofe, Riche Seiran (Episode 2-9) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted May 11, 2015): * (thumbnail - tired Kubera): Are you curious about that armor? Do you want him to take off the cloak? Stay tuned! * (Lutz and happy Tilda): Tilda is older than both Lutz and Saha, but since they are priests, she speaks respectfully to them. But when she gets angry, she drops it. * (Yuta and Lutz): The situation is serious, but everything Yuta wrote was output in a female voice. * (bye bye, evidence): Don't leave expensive devices around Yuta. * + I forgot to add a small vein in Yuta's chest in one image, but it's fixed now. Thanks for letting me know. 2-136 decreasing power.png|decreasing power 2-136 feeling apologetic.png|apologetic 2-136 navigating thru 64 videos.png|time-consuming chore 2-136 returning Leez, on video.png|the scarf must stay put Notes * We learn later on who the Kubera of Rindhallow is. * It is heavily implied in this episode and the next few that the message Lutz read is from Saha. This episode also confirms that Saha never intended to execute Asha. The true purpose of the magicians' conference (which Lutz mentions but does not explain here) will be revealed later. * We get more hints later on as to why Saha wants Lutz to keep watch over Tilda. Show/Hide Spoiler However, all the fuss about Tilda possibly being the Kubera of Eloth turns out to be a bit of redirection on Saha's part (and a red herring on Currygom's part). References